


House of Memories

by IlaikHeda



Category: The Mousetrap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlaikHeda/pseuds/IlaikHeda
Summary: Takes place 10 years after the events at Monkswell Manor. Christopher just wants to see Georgie again...





	House of Memories

It had been many years since Christopher Wren had seen the handsome police officer. Well not a police officer, but a murderer in disguise. He had stayed at Monkswell Manor to try to clear his head after his mother died. It was a terrible time. From a very young age his mother had told him how he would become an excellent architect. But as he grew older his ideas for buildings became less and less realistic. They were childish and crazy his grade 9 teacher had said. That’s when he decided to try art. But he got much of the same response. It was until he laid his eyes on Georgie Corrigan he thought he was not good enough to have a strong career. Or a strong life for that matter. He knew from the moment he saw him that Georgie was like him. He saw the child in him. The child that wanted to have fun, but couldn’t because he was an adult. When that awful Mrs. Boyle was murdered it seemed that Georgie was assuming it was Christopher Wren. He became scared of Georgie. But when he admitted he killed Mrs. Boyle and that old farm lady, he felt so sad for the boy. That night, Christopher snuck up to the room Georgie was in. As nervous as a child with a crush, he grabbed Georgie’s hand. “It’s not very fair,” Christopher whispers, more to himself than to the boy on the bed. “Only you knew the truth. But then Ms. Casewell met you. She knew you somehow, but you trusted her. I trust her now, when she says you will go some place where people will take care of you. I wish I could go there. I miss my mother taking care of me,” Christopher says a silent tear rolling down his cheek.

“Christopher?” Mollie calls out, opening the door. Christopher quickly drops Georgie’s hand and wipes the tear away. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“I know.”

“Then what are you doing in here?”

“Whenever I did something bad my mother would tell me to think about what I did,” Christopher lies. He feels awful that he lied to Mollie, but she would never understand if he was honest. She would call him crazy, just like everyone else.

“Oh Chris. That’s very sweet of you, but I don’t think he can hear you. Why don’t you come down for some tea?” Christopher followed like he always did. It was hard some days. He just wanted to do what he pleased, not what other people wanted. It made him quite sad. Christopher closes his eyes, the memory from Monkswell Manor fading into nothingness. That seemed to be a common feeling to him now, as he wanders the halls of Cedar Ridge Asylum. The nurses never told him to stop, or maybe they did. He doesn’t know anymore. When he had to leave Georgie in the room that god awful night, he was never the same. It was after he left the Manor that he started to ignore the people around him. Here in the asylum he would walk the halls, hoping that maybe he would see or hear something about Georgie. So far he hasn’t heard anything. But today as he wanders down the right wing he sees an open door. One that has not been open before. He somehow finds the courage to look inside, hoping, maybe even praying that Georgie, or some knowledge of him would be in the room. But he sees something he never thought he would see. He sees a skinny boy sitting in a wheelchair. He is facing the window, paying no attention to Chris. Something makes Chris walk to the boy. He does not know if it is an impulse, or a need. He lightly touches the shoulder of the boy. His head turns to look at who the hand belonged too. Christopher gasps when he sees the boys face. It was Georgie’s face staring back at him. That’s not possible, Chris thinks. He thought for sure he would go to the jail. But no. Sitting in the wheelchair was Georgie Corrigan.

“Christopher?” Georgie asks. He looks into the younger boys eyes. After all these years the same spark of childishness is still there. He thought it would be long gone, but it’s not.

“Yes,” Christopher breathes, a small smile creeping onto his face. He remembers what he told Georgie that night.

“What are you doing here? You couldn’t have possibly done anything wrong.”

“I’ve done everything wrong though. At least in the eyes of everyone else. I suppose they had enough of me.”

“Oh Christopher. I need to apologize. I was mean to you. All those years ago. At Monkswell Manor. It wasn’t fair,” Georgie admits. Christopher’s heart seems to stop for a heartbeat. What if he heard me? But that isn’t possible. He was given something so he could sleep, Christopher thinks. But something holds his mind to the idea that maybe Georgie did hear.

“You did what you had too. I...I came to your room. After Major Metcalf gave you that thing to make you sleep. I-“

“I remember Christopher. I heard it all,” Georgie admits. He smiles shyly at the younger boy, hoping to ease some of the uncertaines in his eyes. “I never got to finish though. Mollie found me. But now I get to.”

“You don’t have too. It would be too hard on you. I don’t get many visitors. It...Oh it would only...”

“Please Georgie. I wanted to say that I understand. We are here for different reasons, but I do get it. Since I first saw you I knew we had something in common. And I believe we both found that. Look where we are now. But I felt something for you. I-I’m not sure what it was. But now, I realize it was more than just a connection. Maybe...oh it sounds crazy. But maybe something much more than a friendship,” Christopher finally lets out. He says the last bit in a whisper. He tries to read Georgie’s face, but he can’t. He takes his silence a dismissal. One that Christopher saw coming. He saw this play out in his head over and over again. And this is how it always turned out.

“It isn’t crazy. I felt the same way. Did you tell anyone about this? Maybe that’s why you’re here?” Georgie says. He puts his own hand on top of Christopher’s.

“I didn’t ever say how I felt. Only that I understood what you did,” Christopher says. He does not understand why that is so bad. All Georgie wanted was to be happy. Is there something wrong with making yourself happy?That is understandable. Chris supposed that maybe no one else would get that. Georgie only made himself feel better. He needed Jimmy to know that he remembered.

“Chris, that’s why. You were always different, but if someone heard you, they would know you were different,” Georgie explains. Christopher gets it now. Gingerly, he sits on Georgie’s lap and buries his face in the older boys neck. Georgie’s arms wrap around him. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, but one thing became clear. His feelings for Georgie never ceased, they were only masked by the sadness he felt. The world would never understand them. But that is okay with Christopher, as long as he is with his Georgie.


End file.
